Una semana después
by Raven Blackie
Summary: Lily y James... de verdad se puede decir algo más? Séptimo año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y Lily y James están sufriendo.... PD.: apesto con los sumarios
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Sé que soy de lo peor por no actualizar "60 días y 60 Noches" y aparte tener los nervios de publicar una nueva historia. Pero es que esta la tenía más adelantada en la pc que el primer capítulo de 60, el cual se me borró de la pc y tengo que pasarlo de nuevo. Aparte empecé con la pasantía y sólo tngo los fines de semana para mí (ni tanto, porque también estoy haciendo la tesis)...

Bueno, basta de culebrones dramáticos de segunda. Sólo quería pedirles disculpas y esperar que disfruten esta historia de mi pareja favorita del universo Harry Potter: Lily y James...

* * *

**Una Semana Después...**

Estaba triste. Más que triste, se sentía muerta por dentro. Había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación, llorando a mares. Apenas había podido cerrar sus ojos un instante, ya hinchados y cansados de tanto llorar.

Le había dolido en el alma y había pasado todo el día preguntándose si alguna vez podría sobreponerse de tanto dolor.

Apenas vio que faltaba a la primera clase del día se había preocupado por ella. Sabía que algo estaba mal y sobre todo sabía que era su culpa.

-Mierda…--se le había escapado durante la clase de Encantamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?--preguntó Sirius a su lado, atrayendo la atención de Remus, que estaba a unos asientos adelante, y Peter, que se encontraba justo detrás de James.

Pero James no respondió. No podía. La culpa le cercenaba la garganta.

Sólo había una solución posible y tendría que ser de la forma difícil.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_--le oyeron recitar sobre un pedazo de pergamino, teniendo cuidado de que su verdadera función no se mostrase.

Tras haber revisado rápidamente toda la superficie del papel, una sonrisa un tanto amarga se asomó en el rostro del joven de lentes.

-_Travesura realizada_--dijo al final, levantando la vista y encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

-¿Y bien?--preguntó Remus con voz ronca. La luna llena estaba por acercarse, y ése era precisamente el primer síntoma.

-Sólo faltan 5 minutos para que acabe la clase…--decía James rápido y bajito, mientras guardaba el Mapa del Merodeador en su bolsillo--Quiero que cuando entren a la próxima clase… con Slughorn, le digan que Lily y yo tuvimos una reunión de emergencia como Premios Anuales…

-¿Con que "tú y Lily", no?--preguntó Sirius en un tono pícaro, con una sonrisa que le hacía juego.

-¿Pero acaso ella no…?--preguntó Peter con su molesta voz chillona, pero el moreno no lo dejó continuar.

-Sí--dijo James seriamente--Precisamente, voy a buscar la explicación que me debe.

Y justo en ese momento sonó la campana que les indicaba la culminación de la clase. Hubo un último asentimiento entre los chicos, antes de que tres partieran hacia las mazmorras y una figura solitaria subiera hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Había logrado dormir por, lo que le parecieron, unos pocos segundos. Cuando de repente, un ruido extraño la despertó. Se asomó entre los doseles cerrados de su cama y se dio cuenta de que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta.

-Seguro que no la cerraron bien antes de irse--refunfuñó Lily, saliendo de su cama a regañadientes y cerrando la puerta apropiadamente. Incluso le aplicó un hechizo para que sólo pudiesen abrirla con un _Alohoroma_--Eso les enseñará…

Regresó a su cama arrastrando los pies y tiró sobre ella con un gesto de derrota. Abrazó como pudo a su _Bambie_, que no lo podía abandonar ahora que su "padre" no estaría con ellos.

El recordarlo, el rememorar el momento en que le regaló ese hermoso peluche de un ciervo…

¿A quién pretendía engañar? El recordar cada uno de los momentos que habían logrado que esa semana fuese la más feliz de su vida, le estaba partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

Cerró los ojos abrazando a Bambie con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse, pero un aroma la embargó. Era un aroma que conocía de memoria, uno que había aprendido a reconocer entre millones durante 7 años.

Compungida, abrió los ojos y se llevó el mayor shock de su vida.

-J-ja…J-j--intentaba decir, pero las palabras parecían no poder escapar de sus labios.

-Lily--musitó James en un tono de voz que la chica nunca le había escuchado. Apenas se había acostumbrado a su voz grave y madura, y ahora la sorprendía el tono melancólico que había teñido la voz del chico.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama donde Lily yacía acostada, obligándola a adoptar la misma posición que él.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

La muchacha logró componerse un poco y juntar el valor para disimular el temblor de su voz. No en vano el Sombrero Seleccionador la había enviado a Gryffindor.

-Llevo diciéndotelo durante una semana. Necesitamos hablar.

-Todo quedó dicho entre nosotros, Potter.

Le dolió. Le dolió en el alma volver a ser "Potter", después de tanto esfuerzo para ganarse el corazón de la chica que había robado el suyo.

-Pues yo creo todo lo contrario… Considero que no hemos hablado de lo que realmente importa--le dijo con el tono más frío que pudo pretender.

-James…--cerró los ojos con fuerza--Potter, por favor l…

-¿Por qué, Lily?--le interrumpió--Sólo quiero saber porqué.

Ella se levantó nerviosamente, pero al instante James logró ponerla de nuevo en su sitio con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de desplegar.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, animal?--se quejó Lily.

-Sí, soy un animal. Lo escogí así para ayudar a un amigo--le reprochó el chico con tono dolido. Lily realmente estaba sintiéndose mal, hasta que recordó el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí y su gesto nuevamente se volvió severo.

-Potter, haz el favor de…

-¿Por qué, Lily? No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que no me respondas eso--le dijo seriamente--Después si quieres desaparezco de tu vida y volvemos a ser Evans y Potter.

-No te entiendo, Potter. Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que te diga mis motivos…--y se cruzó de brazos.

James lo estuvo pensando seriamente. Sabía que Lily tenía razón, que quizás no valiera la pena saber porqué decidió terminar con él. Sabía que ya no había forma de que dejara de sufrir por la chica que lo había hecho feliz durante esa semana, pero quizás el saber las razones de… ¿Para qué intentar engañarse? Sólo quería una excusa para estar con ella allí y ahora, nada más. Tenerla sólo para él por última vez.

-Sólo quiero saberlo…

-Estaba al tanto de tu masoquismo, Potter, pero jamás creí que llegarías a esto.

-Responde la maldita pregunta para que yo me pueda largar de aquí--dijo lentamente, mientras su voz se quebraba a ratos.

Lily tenía razón: era un masoquista. El último deseo de su corazón iba a acabar con su vida.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho a tratarme así, maldita sabandija traidora?--dijo Lily con rabia, siendo incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Perfecto!--le escupió con ira--Tienes mis felicitaciones, para empezar. Después de 7 años lograste engatusarme para tenerme durante una semana… Y luego me tiraste a la basura a la primera de cambio…

-Fuiste tú quien terminó conmigo, Lily.

-No, Potter. Lo único que intenté fue salvar la poca dignidad que me quedaba… Y dejarte el camino libre para que siguieses acostándote con cuantas chicas quisieras.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Lily se mantuvo en silencio. Ya había abierto demasiado la boca y eso no parecía hacerla sentir mejor. No valía la pena todo ese absurdo teatro que estaba montando James. Después de todo, él era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así--dijo James lentamente, colocándose de pie y marchando hacia la puerta--Es obvio que nunca me quisiste como yo a ti.

-¡No pretendas que fui yo la que te rompió el corazón!--le gritó Lily, dejando salir todo lo que sentía y que había callado durante todo este tiempo--¿O es que acaso Marjorie Carter es mala cama?

James la miró como si Lily estuviese perdiendo la razón. ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? ¿Qué tenía él que ver con la chica más mojigata de todo el colegio?

-Lily Evans, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?--repitió lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que la muchacha estaba recriminándole.

-¿Es que acaso también quieres los detalles?

-Pues fíjate que sí, Evans. También quiero los detalles… Porque la verdad es que aún no entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Acaso perdiste un tornillo?

Esa era la gota que rebasaba el vaso. Aparte del teatrito de víctima barata que James acababa de montarle, ¿también pretendía no entender nada y de paso llamarla loca?

-¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo. Nunca vas a ser lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar lo que hiciste… Sólo respóndeme algo…

James la miró fijamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de gesto. Dejaría que la chica hiciese la última pregunta y luego se marcharía de allí. Había sido un suicidio entrar en ese cuarto y ahora había terminado más destrozado que antes.

-¿Valió la pena perderme por un revolcón con Maggie Carter?--y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar después de haber pronunciado aquello.

-Es la excusa más patética que jamás… Jamás hubiese imaginado que fueses capaz de inventar algo así para terminar conmigo--le respondió con dolor--Bastaba con decirme que nunca serías capaz de amarme y yo habría respetado tu decisión, ¿sabes? No en vano te esperé durante 3 años…

Lily siguió llorando más profusamente, dolida a partes iguales por la traición de James y por su indiferencia.

-Y en caso de que aún lo dudes, desde hace 3 años que sólo puedo serte fiel a ti, Evans. Pregúntaselo a Canuto si así lo quieres…--dijo mientras tocaba el pomo de la puerta para largarse de aquel infierno, pero entonces se le encendió un bombillo.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Canuto! Era su última solución, aunque no tenía mucho sentido que Lily lo confundiese con él.

-Dime los detalles…--susurró de espaldas a la chica.

-Maldito…--murmuró Lily entre llantos.

-Por favor, Lily, dime los detalles. Hay algo aquí que no tiene sentido…

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te recuerde, Potter? ¿La forma en engatusabas a Marjorie, la forma en que la besabas como si no existiera un mañana o cómo te la llevaste al armario de escobas del tercer piso?

-¿Armario de escobas del tercer piso?--repitió James sonriendo de medio lado.

Caminó de vuelta a donde se encontraba Lily, sacando un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo trasero. Susurró _"Sirius Black"_ y esperó junto a la muchacha a que algo ocurriera.

En pocos segundos, el rostro de Sirius apareció donde debería estar el reflejo de James.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cornamenta? Slughorn va a matarme si me descubre--dijo irónicamente el animago, como si alguna vez le preocupara aquello.

-Explícame cómo hiciste para acostarte con Carter--le dijo seriamente.

-Un Merodeador nunca revela sus secretos.

-¡Canuto, es urgente!

-James, ¿crees que con mi encanto natural necesito de algún truco para tener a la mujer que quiera?

-¡CANUTO!--explotó James. No quería decirle toda la verdad a Sirius, porque sabía que se iba a sentir mal, pero su amigo no le daba otra opción--Por favor… Si no me lo dices, Lily… Lily quizás me odie toda la vida…

Y un rayo de entendimiento cruzó por la mente de Sirius. Él, precisamente él, le había arruinado una de las cosas más importantes a su hermano.

-Discúlpame--le dijo seriamente--Le escuché decir que eras el único de los Merodeadores que valía la pena y lo suertuda que le parecía Evans y…

James lo miró fijamente, sin ningún signo de dureza en su cara.

-Utilicé la Poción Multijugos para que ella creyese que estaba contigo y no conmigo… ¡De verdad discúlpame! Le hice prometerme que no se lo diría a nadie, especialmente a la pelirroja…

-Maggie no dijo nada…--le dijo James, mitad aliviado al saber que todo había sido una confusión y mitad herido por la falta de confianza de Lily--L… Evans los vio entrar al armario de escobas…

-¿Es por eso que…?--James asintió--¿Está ella allí?--el chico volvió a asentir--¡Pásamela!

-Canuto, ¿cómo se te ocurre…?

-¡Sólo pásamela!

-No tienes porqué…

-Sí, sí tengo. Si de verdad quiero ser el padrino de su boda y del primer Cornamenta Junior, tengo que hacerlo--y sonrió encantadoramente--Quiero hacerlo, James.

El muchacho lo vio fijamente y asintió. Viró su vista hasta Lily, que no cabía en sí del asombro por todo lo que había escuchado y por lo increíble del espejo.

-¿Podrías…? Sirius quiere…--y le extendió el espejo a Lily, temeroso de que ella no quisiese saber la verdad.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando la muchacha tomó el espejo con resolución y empezó a hablar con Sirius.

-Escucha, pelirroja, y escúchame muy bien--le dijo con claridad--Fui yo quien se acostó con Marjorie Carter, no James… Porque desde que se enamoró de ti no ha podido acostarse con nadie más…

-Pero… ¿por qué tú…?

-Los chicos me retaron a ver si sería capaz de quitarle la virginidad a Carter… En realidad Peter lo sugirió y los demás decidieron entreverse con ello. Además pensaron que no podría lograrlo…

Lily estaba pálida, se sentía repentinamente mal y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de reojo a James, que aún estaba abatido por la desconfianza de la que fue su novia por una semana.

-Escúchame bien, Lily. James te ama y nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.

-Sí, pero…--las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-No importa que le hayas roto el corazón una vez más, él nunca podría dejar de amarte--dijo Sirius con total honestidad.

-Claro que sí… Tarde o temprano se cansará de mí porque…

-Ese era el antiguo James. Al que sólo le interesaba una cosa de las chicas y se largaba al conseguirlo. El James que murió en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de que te amaba y que no podría no hacerlo--le dijo--Así que suelta el maldito espejo y corre a besar a mi hermano para que pronto tengamos boda… Y ya después si quieres hablan de pequeños Cornamentas.

Lily se sorprendió con eso último que le dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Soy su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo--le dijo con simpleza--No hay nada de James que yo desconozca, Lily… Así que hazme caso y corre a saltarle encima… Uno nunca sabe cuándo el miedo se acabe--le dijo sonriendo--Cambio y fuera.

Y la imagen de Sirius se desvaneció del espejo y su lugar lo ocupó el rostro sorprendido de Lily. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si hacerle caso a Sirius por temor a volver a lastimar al chico que amaba.

Así que, tomando valor de un lugar indefinido cerca de su estómago, la chica caminó con paso decidido hasta la cama donde James estaba sentado. Como el chico tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, no se percató de la presencia de la chica hasta que ésta, literalmente, se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo...

Sólo le queda un capítulo más que estoy preparando... Y ya saben, espero que me envien sus reviews diciéndome qué les pareciço esta pequeña historia incompleta... Prometo que el próx sábado publico el primer capítulo de 60 y 60

Saludos

**:Raven:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor:** Si antes eran simples presunciones, sé que ahora están totalmente de acuerdo de que YO APESTO!!!! Tengo abandonada la página desde hace meses y por supuesto que también mi historia de 60 y 60....

El hecho es (sí, estúpidas excusas) que estuve trabajando y mi musa andaba de vacaciones. Y aparte, no pienso volver a actualizar 60 días y 60 noches hasta que tenga, al menos, dos capítulos más listos. Sí, soy una arpía de lo mejor :S

Espero que disfruten esto hasta que Musa tome la decisión de regresar. Besos y espero sus reviews....

_::Raven::_

* * *

**Una Semana Después.... (Parte II)**

James apenas se había recuperado de la impresión de sentir cómo Lily acercaba sus labios a los de él de forma decidida. Sentirla de nuevo había sido todo un shock para él después de todo lo que habían vivido.

-¿Por qué?--fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, aún con los labios de Lily sobre los suyos.

-¿Por que qué?--preguntó Lily, aún en la misma posición.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Por q…?

-Porque por algo tengo que empezar para tratar de enmendar mis errores contigo…--le respondió, rozando sus labios dulcemente.

Y eso fue todo lo que James necesitó para perder la cabeza por un simple beso.

Un beso que se inició con un simple roce de labios, que pronto dio paso a dos lenguas ansiosas y que se añoraban desde hace tanto tiempo… Porque una semana de distancia entre dos personas que se aman significaban siglos sin sentirse.

Y así siguieron, reconociéndose mutuamente. Primero sus labios, de forma lenta, casi desesperante. Luego sus lenguas, juguetonas, deseosas. Y por último sus manos, que se posaron, unas en la nuca de cabellos alborotados y un pecho fornido, y otras a los lados de una cintura delgada y que invitaba a ser acariciada.

Pronto, al separarse en busca de aire, se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. James, para sorpresa de Lily, se sonrojó de inmediato y retiró sus manos de la cintura de la pelirroja.

-Lily, yo…

La chica lo volvió a besar dulcemente y luego se separó de él para ver su reacción. James parecía haberse sonrojado aún más y tenía una expresión de desconcierto grabada en los ojos.

-No quiero…--había empezado el muchacho.

-¿No quieres qué, James?--preguntó Lily asustada. Lo que menos esperaba es que James se negara.

-No quiero faltarte el respeto, pequeña--el mote se había escapado de sus labios sin que lo pudiese evitar. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación le traería malos recuerdos a la chica, pero tenía que decirlo. Nunca le había ocultado ninguno de sus pensamientos a Lily y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora--No te obligué a… No te obligué a hacer nada cuando fuimos novios y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

-Pero…

Lily lo miró dolida. Sabía que tarde o temprano James le reclamaría todo lo que ocurrió esa noche y que lo tenía bien merecido. Después de todo, había sido ella la que había terminado llorando en lo que debía haber sido la mejor noche de sus vidas.

-Lo siento--James la miró sin entender--Imagino que en estos momentos debes pensar que estoy loca, pero…--suspiró débilmente entrecerrando sus ojos--Supongo que te debo una explicación.

-No t…

-Sí, James. Sabes que sí tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Pero fui demasiado cobarde para hablar de ello contigo y tú fuiste lo suficientemente amable como para no tocar el tema hasta que yo no estuviese lista.

El muchacho la miró. No entendía nada de lo que Lily le estaba diciendo, pero de igual forma la escucharía. Aunque él tenía muy en claro qué había sucedido entre ellos: Lily no lo amaba como él la amaba a ella.

-Yo… Yo te amo, James--el muchacho se tensó al escucharla, no sólo porque era la primera vez que la muchacha pronunciaba esas palabras, sino porque lo dijo entre lágrimas.

Y ya no pudo evitarlo. No tenía el corazón para ver sufrir así a la chica que amaba, en especial cuando ella había expuesto el suyo de aquella manera. En esos momentos lo único que importaba es que Lily se sintiese mejor.

Poco a poco, secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos muy delicadamente, como si de repente Lily fuese de cristal. La muchacha se quedó estática, incapaz de dejar de llorar.

"_Ya, Lily. No llores" _había intentado decir James, pero sólo salió un gruñido de su boca.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido, de lo contrario Lily se desharía en llanto frente a él y James no podría soportarlo. Y en situaciones como esas, sólo se le ocurría una cosa por hacer.

Poco a poco acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Lily y se fundió a ella en un beso cálido y dulce. El efecto en la muchacha fue inmediato: las lágrimas se detuvieron, los gemidos se callaron y ella se entregó de lleno a ese beso.

Poco a poco, James empezó a dejarse llevar y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Recorrió su rostro con dulzura, luego su cuello y su espalda con total devoción. Nada le hacía más feliz que sentir la piel suave de la pelirroja de sus sueños.

De a poquito se fueron recostando sobra la cama de la chica, sin perder jamás el contacto de sus labios y sus pieles. En esos momentos, para ellos esos besos eran más importantes que respirar.

Y así desnudaron sus almas y sus cuerpos, y en la intimidad de aquella habitación ya no pudieron seguir negando lo que sentían. Y ya ninguno de los dos tuvo duda sobre los sentimientos del otro. Porque cuando dos personas realizan un acto de entrega así, ya sobran las palabras.

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, como si incluso entre sueños pudiese sentir la mirada de James penetrándola.

-Hola, dormilona--el muchacho la veía como si fuese la niña más tierna del mundo.

La muchacha le sonrió dulcemente y un suave roce de labios terminó de sacarla de su letargo. De repente se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?--preguntó James, preocupado.

-Es que…--ella miró hacia la sábana blanca que los cubría--Estamos d-desnudos…

James soltó una risa cara como el agua.

-Se supone que hay que desnudarse para hacer el amor, preciosa--le dijo con dulzura y ella le sonrió, como si esa simple oración borrara todo rastro de su vergüenza.

-Aún te debo una explicación.

-No es cierto--dijo James, con un dejo de voz cansina.

-Tenía miedo--soltó de repente, sin esperar a que James aceptara que ella le debía esa aclaración. No podría estar tranquila a su lado si no le contaba su lado de la historia--Esa noche, tú te esforzaste mucho por hacer las cosas bien, por hacerme sentir bien. Y yo me comporté como una idiota contigo…

-Lily…

-Tenía muchísimo miedo, James. Tú…--el muchacho la miró dolido. Enseguida pensó que durante esa semana que él se sintió tan feliz, la muchacha había dudado de su amor. Seguramente temía ser una más en su larga lista de conquistas.

-No te preocupes, Lily. Imaginaba algo así--dijo como triste de repente.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loca, ¿no? Tenerle miedo de esa forma al amor--James abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Creía que… Ya sabes, que tenías miedo de ser una más…

-¡No! Jamás se me ocurrió eso…--James la miró con recelo--O sea, sí pensé en eso, pero fue antes de aceptar ser tu novia. Mientras salíamos, tú me demostraste que no era una más del montón--y le acarició dulcemente el rostro.

-¿Entonces qué era lo que te asustaba?

-Tú… No, más bien era yo… O…--explicaba Lily nerviosa.

-Había olvidado que te explicas peor que un libro cerrado cuando estás nerviosa--le mofó James, sintiéndose aliviado al saber que la desconfianza de Lily no era por su fama de casanova.

-Me hiciste sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, James. Y no me refiero a sensaciones físicas. ¿Puedes entender eso? La forma en que me mirabas, la forma en que me hablabas, cuando rozabas mi mano por accidente, cuando lo hacías a posta… Todas esas cosas causaban huracanes, volcanes activos y tormentas dentro de mí.

-¿Y el problema era?--preguntó James, pasando por alto los comentarios _medorológicos_ de Lily, pues la verdad seguía sin entenderla. ¡A él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo con ella desde hace años!

-Que me aterraba que en menos de una semana lograras hacerme eso. Que temía que me estuviese volviendo loca cuando en realidad me estaba enamorando de ti. Que se suponía que el amor era dulce y…--_¿y qué?_ James estaba sumamente atento a las siguientes palabras de la pelirroja. Él pensaba que esa semana y los meses anteriores en los que habían salido fueron dulces para ambos--Y esa noche, lo que me estabas haciendo sentir… y esta vez sí me refiero a lo físico… Pues n-no, no era dulce, James… Era…

-Pasional--dijo James, recordando perfectamente cómo los besos se habían tornado sumamente apasionados esa noche donde se suponía que Lily iba a entregarle su virginidad.

-¡Exacto! Entonces no lograba comprender cómo podía sentir algo tierno en medio de ese mar de pasiones y deseos…

-¡Pero eso es normal, princesa! Se llama excitación…--y Lily volvió a enrojecerse hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Ahora lo sé--dijo bajando el rostro, con muchísima pena--Pero esa noche me sentí muy confundida…

-Y por eso terminaste llorando--completó la frase por ella--Pensé que había cometido algún error, que quizás me había comportado como un animal o algo así.

-No. Fui yo todo este tiempo…--y lo miró triste--Sólo he cometido errores contigo, James. Desde hace años…

-Eso se llama pasado, amor. Ahora tú eres mi presente y mi futuro--y rozó suavemente sus labios--¿Qué ocurrió con el miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?--respondió Lily entre risas, comiéndose a besos a su novio. Ya no pensaba cometer más errores con él, estaba lista para amarlo y entregarse a ese amor como él lo había hecho con ella desde hacía años.

Y antes de que los besos diesen paso a algo más, unos golpes en la puerta los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué hora es?--preguntó James alarmado.

-Ya terminó la última clase de la tarde--respondió Lily hecha toda sonrisas--No te preocupes. Para cuando a esas chicas se les ocurra hacer el encantamiento _Alohomora_, ya estarás vestido… De verdad, no sé si ellas leyeron el pergamino donde decía que son brujas…

Y lentamente se fueron vistiendo, ayudándose mutuamente entre besos y caricias. La puerta nunca dejó de sonar, pero ellos lograron ignorar a las compañeras de Lily. Volvían a estar juntos, así que el resto del mundo podía esperar.


End file.
